hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
HinaFes Point Ranking
The HinaFes Point Ranking is the Point Ranking event of March 2016. *1st place **30 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **300 Star Stone Fragments *2nd-5th place **28 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **280 Star Stone Fragments *6th-10th place **26 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **250 Star Stone Fragments *11th-25th place **24 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **200 Star Stone Fragments *26th-50th place **22 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **200 Star Stone Fragments *51st-100th place **20 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **180 Star Stone Fragments *101st-150th place **18 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **180 Star Stone Fragments *151st-300th place **16 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **150 Star Stone Fragments *301st-400th place **14 Gacha Tickets **SSR Wada Ayaka **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **120 Star Stone Fragments *401st-500th place **12 Gacha Tickets **Costume Ribbon **Costume Wear **100 Star Stone Fragments *501st-1000th place **10 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **100 Star Stone Fragments *1001st-1500th place **9 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **80 Star Stone Fragments *1501st-2000th place **8 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **50 Star Stone Fragments *2001st-2500th place **7 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **50 Star Stone Fragments *2501st-3000th place **6 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **30 Star Stone Fragments *3001st-3500th place **5 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **30 Star Stone Fragments *3501st-4000th place **3 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **30 Star Stone Fragments *4001st-4500th place **2 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **30 Star Stone Fragments *4501st-5000th place **1 Gacha Tickets **Costume Wear **30 Star Stone Fragments The bonus cards for this event are similar to the ones the weeks before. Birthday Girls: *SSR Oda Sakura (One and Only ver.) +200% *SSR Oda Sakura (ENDLESS SKY ver.) +300% *SSR Haga Akane (ENDLESS SKY ver.) +300% *SR Aikawa Maho (Otome no Gyakushuu ver.) +100% *SR Aikawa Maho (Dondengaeshi ver.) +100% Previous event prizes: *SSR Okai Chisato (Dance de Bakoon ver.) +80% *SR Nakanishi Kana (Eighteen Emotion ver.) +30% Others: *SSR Fukumura Mizuki (ENDLESS SKY ver.) +75% *SR Yajima Maimi (Crazy Kanzen na Otona ver.) +25% *SSR Tsugunaga Momoko +30% *SR Tamura Meimi +15% *SSR Ikuta Erina (ENDLESS SKY ver.) +100% *SR Murota Mizuki (Otome no Gyakushuu ver.) +50% *UR Tsugunaga Momoko +150% *UR Kudo Haruka +150% *SR Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikutte Gomen ne ver.) +25% *SSR Fujii Rio (Dosukoi ver.) +80% *SSR Wada Sakurako (Dosukoi ver.) +80% *SSR Ogawa Rena (Dosukoi ver.) +80% *SSR Suzuki Kanon (Oh my wish! ver.) +100% *SR Ogawa Rena +50% *SR Wada Ayaka (Taiki Bansei ver.) +50% The Gacha was divided into two days and filled with lots of new cards, of which none gave a bonus though. This event's costume is based on °C-ute's Momoiro Sparkling. Its Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). The ribbon and top are ranking rewards, while shoes, skirt and jewelry drop as Live Drops. °C-ute's Momoiro Sparkling has been added during this event. This event introduces Gacha Tickets as rewards. Category:Event